


Frost in the City

by Lady_Douji



Series: Caped Frost [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Community: rotg_kink, Gen, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Douji/pseuds/Lady_Douji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easter of the Guardians works to defend the fair city of Santoff Clausen from supervillains.  Too bad one of them has a crush and won't leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This a response to a prompt on the ROTG_kink meme http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2389.html?thread=4864085%C2%A0 
> 
> Superhero AU based a bit on Skullcrusher Mountain by Jonathan Coulton, with Jack as the maybe possibly a bit more than slightly crazy from years of isolation but kind of fail at it Super-Villain and the Guardians as Superheros/a Superhero Team known as the Guardians, and Bunny as Jack's kidnappee/love interest. (Or maybe just movie!AU with crazy kind of a villain but not associated with Pitch Jack)

E. Aster Bunnymund, commonly known as Easter of the Guardians, or Bunny to his friends woke slowly, a cold weight on his torso, and colder fingers trailing through his fur. He had been on his routine patrol when there had been a flash of white and cold followed by darkness. Bunny bit back a groan, already knowing who his captor was, and opened his eyes.

“Frost, I don’t have time for yer games today.”

Jack Frost, real name unknown, prankster super-villain wannabe, grinned down at him blue eyes sparkling, “Ahh don’t say things like that Bun-bun. I know you love our little playdates. You certainly don’t try too hard to avoid them. Besides you were just on patrol and nothing was happening. I checked.”

Bunny tugged at the bonds keeping him strapped to a hard table growling and trying not to get distracted by the sweet enticing scent of mint and honey that came off the boy, “How very considerate of you. Now let me up Frost. I’m still not in the mood to play with you right now.”

Frost’s grin slipped but he climbed off of Bunny, hitting a switch to move the table to a more upright position. “That’s fine I guess, I didn’t actually bring you here to play for once. I need to ask for your help.”

Now wasn’t that interesting. Bunny raised an eyebrow, one ear perking up. “Now why would I do anything to help you, considering all the trouble you’ve made for me and the city in the past year.”

He watched the boy walked to a table littered with parts and gadgets, snatching the odd staff he liked to fight with and begin fidgeting with it. “Because that’s what you and the Guardians do, help people. Besides it’s really really important. People could get really hurt if you don’t.”

Bunny tensed in his bonds. It wasn’t like Frost to make threats, nor did he like seeing people seriously hurt. It was the only thing that kept him from being dangerous rather than a massive annoyance and public nuisance. Bunny’s eyes narrowed as his fur bristled, there was a plaintive note in Frost’s voice, and a tense set to his shoulders, he looked like someone just holding back a wave of panic. “Okay, I’m listening. What‘s going on?”

Frost’s grin returned as the tension left his shoulders. He all but skipped to a large display console pulling up an image of a strange device. Beaming with pride, waving an arm at the image, he declared, “This is Carlotta. My newest invention. She was going to bring everyone the most awesome snow day ever in July. But Pitch Black stole her. I need your help to get her back.”

Snow day in July, typical Jack Frost scheme. Just make a big giant mess and laugh about it. Bunny banged his head against the table, but if Pitch Black was involved, there had to be more to the device than that.. “Why did Pitch steal her if she just makes it snow?”

And now Frost looked embarrassed, tugging up the hood of his odd capelet. “Well I just meant for her to just make it snow, but with only a few modifications and adjustments she could encase the entire city into a glacier in a matter of minutes. That’s why Pitch stole her and took all my plans. He wants to freeze the entire city as a warning and then ransom other cities so he doesn’t do the same to them. So you see you have to help me get her back, Pitch is just going to abuse her and hurt people with her.”

Bunny sighed, and there was the scared kid again. “Fine The Guardians and I will help get Carlotta away from Pitch, but no promises about returning her to you.”

Frost cocked his head to the side, appraising what Bunny said and shrugged. “Fair enough. It’ll be easier to steal her back from you than from Pitch anyway.”

Bunny nearly growled at that, but said nothing as Frost strode back to him and began undoing his restraints when an alarm started going off. Frost’s chief little minion zipped up and chirped excitingly at him.

“No BT, don’t turn on any of the regular or special defenses. We want the Guardians to come this time remember?” Frost admonished, keeping a hand on Bunny’s arm feeling his fur as Bunny got down before he reluctantly shrugged the boy off.

“Huh, the others got here faster than normal. Good on them.” Bunny observed, stretching out the kinks.

Frost shrugged, ignoring his minion’s disappointed chirping at the lack of mayhem with the others “Not really, the new formula I used to knock you out lasted longer than normal. I don’t think I’m gonna use it again. You’re way more fun to play with you’re awake.”

Bunny stared at Frost for a moment before massaging his temples, “Just grab yer gear Frost and get ready to go.”

Frost smirked moving back to his gadget laden table, obviously taking care to put an extra sway in his hips, knowing Bunny was watching him. Calmly fitting various tools and gadgets into the pouches on his belt and hidden pockets in his capelet, and grabbing his staff once more. Bunny tried not to growl at how nonchalant and carefree Frost was acting, considering he knew how dangerous both the device and Pitch Black were, and the team of heroes currently racing through his hallways intent on kicking his skinny ass.

Speaking of which. . .

Bunny couldn’t hold back a smirk as the doors burst open and a giant sand fist slammed Frost into the wall pinning him there, as he squawked indignantly. Looking over he saw his teammates, Captain North, Hummingbird, and Sandman, looking a little exasperated and confused. Oh yeah, no defense systems this time.

“Bunny! Are you alright?” Hummingbird zipped over, “We came as soon as we heard.” She trailed off confused, seeing Bunny already freed from his bonds. Bunny could understand, normally when this happened they had to fight through whatever insane traps and monster Frost made before reaching him.

He moved aside, avoiding her hovering hands checking him for injuries, reclaiming his boomerangs and bandolier chuckling. “I’m fine. Oi Sandman, you can put Frost down, he was just telling me of a bigger threat.”

Sandman complied, ignoring the glare Frost sent his way as the boy brushed sand off his outfit and Sandman looked questioning at Bunny. Captain North beat him to the punch to the actual asking, “What threat is that Bunny?”

“Pitch Black.” Bunny stated, stalked over to Frost and grabbing his upper arm and pulling toward the exit, trying to ignore how well his paw fit around the boy. “I’ll explain on the way to the Lamadary. Frost has information and will be joining us on this one. “ He deciding to pointedly ignore the others stunned looks and especially North’s appraising and hopeful look.

Frost himself almost started vibrating with excitement, “Ohh I actually get to see inside the Lamadary? Awesome! Baby Tooth, you’re in charge until I get back, secure the lair while I’m gone. I don’t want Pitch stealing anything else I’m working on.”

The small creature chirped proudly in response. Bunny gritted his teeth already feeling a headache forming, and making a note to make sure Phil has the infirmary well stocked with painkillers, as he lead Frost out and the others trailing behind.


	2. Chapter 2

One very tense and annoying ride in North’s Sleigh later, the team arrived at the Lunar Lamadary, the Guardians’ home away from home. Bunny was wondering if they should have handcuffed and gagged Frost for the trip over. It had been impossible to keep him in his seat. Plus the endless questions and trying to push all the buttons. North found it hilarious and kept humoring the crazy little brat, laughing the entire time. Sandman just watched with a sleepy smile on his face, obviously amused, while Hummingbird kept glancing between Frost and Bunny, just barely holding back a barrage of questions. 

Disembarking Frost bounced around excitedly looking over at everything until he ricocheted right in Phil, the giant yeti who served as the Lamadary’s chief of security, and the Guardian’s caretaker when they needed it. Phil grabbed a hold of Frost’s hood gesturing wildly with his free hand, meaning clear, “What is he doing here? Unchained!?”

Bunny chuckled at Frost’s flailing and shouts to be released, “Oh right there with you mate.”

“Bunny! You’re the one who said Jack Frost should be with us on this mission.” Hummingbird pointed out.

“And I’m regrettin’ already.” Bunny sighed, ignoring the sharp look from North and the pout Frost threw his way even as Phil hesitantly released Frost.

Frost straighten his clothes, “Friendly people you have working here Captain North. He always this welcoming?”

Before North could answer a happy roar echoed through the hanger, and a white streak of fur came running toward Frost. A miniature sabertooth tiger with an oversized head bounced and rubbed against his legs. Frost knelt down happily petting the little monster, “Snowflake! Oh look at you! Have you been taking good care of our grumpy flower?”

To the side Bunny could hear Hummingbird making muffled cooing noises as she watched the scene unfold like some twisted parody, the heartwarming reunion of monster and creator. North chuckled as he stepped forward. “Phil, young Frost is our guest this time and will be helping us. Why don’t you take him by the kitchen and get him a snack then join us in the Globe Room”

Phil huffed but nodded, motioning for Frost to follow him. The boy smiled, “ooh do you have any ice cream?” Following the yeti, he looked over his shoulder, “Oh if you want to talk about me behind my back, you just have to ask. I won’t get mad.”

After the two were out of earshot, Bunny sighed relaxing for a moment before North was in his face grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. “HAHA! Bunny this is wonderful!”

“Pitch threatening the city is ‘wonderful’? Did you drink some expired eggnog North?” Bunny gaped at their leader vaguely wondering if the whole world had gone crazy that day.

“No no. Not Pitch. Jack Frost! He came to you to warn of Pitch’s plans.” North said, releasing Bunny and beginning to pace, arm waving to help emphasize his point, “To help fight Pitch! This is our chance to turn Jack Frost into a force of GOOD!” 

Yep, the world had gone crazy. “You want to try and turn Jack Frost into a hero.” Bunny deadpanned. “Have you forgotten all the trouble he’s caused!? He only kidnapped me so we‘d help get him his toy back.”

“Bah.” North said dismissively. “Yes, he’s a troublemaker, but he is not malicious. I, I was not always the hero I am now. But there was someone who believed I could be better, be something more. And now here I am.”

“I seriously doubt you were anywhere as bad as Jack Frost. The city is still repairing the damage from the stunt he pulled on June 8th last year.” He pointed out.

“I remember that day Bunny,” Hummingbird interjected. “I also remember we weren’t the ones who stopped Frost’s attack. He stopped it himself. And if we have the opportunity to lead Jack away from a life of crime we should take it.”

That was true, Bunny thought back. One minute he and the rest of the Guardians had been racing around pulling people out of the way of Frost’s animated monster snowmen and trying to fight them. Frost had been jumping around, laughing as he fought alongside his creations, and then Frost had just stopped. He landed in the middle of his snowmen, smile gone declared playtime over, and with a wave of his staff destroyed all the snowmen. Frost had taken off after that. Bunny still didn’t know what had made Frost stop, but if he ever found out he would weaponize it. “You have a point, North?” 

“The boy admires you Bunny. You have the best chance of getting through to him.” North said looking pointedly at him. “So try to be nice to him during this mission.”

Bunny rolled his eyes looking over at Sandman, “What do you think of all this Sandy?”

The normally quiet man raised an eyebrow, giving Bunny an appraising look, “I think we would have a better chance of recruiting Jack Frost if you would stop resisting and just sleep with him.”

Bunny just gaped at the golden man for a moment, ignoring the shocked giggles from Hummingbird and chuckles from North, before growling out. “Alright FINE! I’ll be nice to the kid. But once this job’s done I’m right back to busting his chops and putting his butt in jail. Now let’s get to the Globe Room, find out what Frost knows of Pitch’s plan and get this done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I am working on this, but the next part is fighting me a little as I know what needs to happen but don't have as clear a picture in my head as I did the previous parts.
> 
> And for the record Bunny, North wasn't as bad as Jack in his past. He was worse and didn't mind if people got hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

The four guardians made their way to the Globe Room, their center of operations. Frost was waiting, happily eating a bowl of ice-cream and Phil standing watch. Seeing the four Guardians enter the boy smiled, slowly licking the last mouthful of ice cream off the spoon. “This is awesome. I thought they didn’t make this flavor anymore.”

North smiled indulgently as he made his way to his seat. “Ahh they don’t actually. The brothers who own the factory made a small batch as a favor to me.” Sitting down his face grew serious. “But now we get to business. What is the phrase, get down to tacks of brass.”

“Brass tacks, I believe it’s get’s down to brass tacks North.” Hummingbird said helpfully. “And we should. Jack you said Pitch needed to make modifications to Carlotta to turn her into a glacier machine. What does he need?”

Frost set the bowl aside, expression growing serious, and pulled out a small smartphone-like device. Hitting a few buttons, he projected an image of Carlotta in the center of the table. “To amplify Carlotta’s snow Pitch needs two items. The first is a high density silicon lens.” The image shifted to show the lens and two buildings. “There’s actually two in the city right now. One at the Santoff Clausen University Science and Technology labs. The other at the Gloss Medical Research Division.”

Bunny frowned at the news. Two potential targets for Pitch to strike at would make it difficult for them to protect both. Add in one on a college campus and far too many civilians close by. At least the Gloss medical labs were isolated and far more heavily guarded. He glanced over at Frost trying not to note how wrong the kid looked without a smile on his face. “And what’s the other part he needs?”

Frost changed the image again. “The other part is a condenser coil made of those new carbon nanotubes. There’s only one in the entire country, and it’s scheduled to be displayed at the big science expo this weekend.”

“So three items we need to safeguard and no way to know which one Pitch will strike at first.” North said frowning, “It would be easier to just strike at Pitch directly, do you know where he might have his lair?”

Frost shut off the images, shaking his head. “No. If I did I’d probably be trying to bust in there right now to get Carlotta back. He’d want some place high up and with it’s own generators, Carlotta will use a lot of electricity once she’s activated.”

“Hmm, We can have Phil cross-reference building lease records. If there’s a building matching that description with new tenants on the top floors we may be able to find Pitch.” Hummingbird suggested, before looking at Frost. “Frost, just how dangerous is Carlotta. You said she could freeze the city in minutes, was that true or exaggeration?”

Frost fiddled with his phone a moment, before answering. “Partial exaggeration. The initial freeze would probably be anywhere from five to ten feet of solid ice on the ground covering a five mile radius. And then the ice will just grow from there until it covers everything. If people are inside they’ll be ok for a while, and if they’re up high enough they might be able to evacuate with helicopters. But eventually people will either freeze or suffocate. And if they’re outside when it happens. . .”

Frost didn’t even have to finish. Everyone knew what would happen if Carlotta went off. 

“That’s not gonna happen Frost.” Bunny all but growls out. “We’re gonna to stop Pitch just like we’ve stopped him before.”

“Bunny is right.” North exclaimed, pounding the table. “With you helping us, we’re sure to defeat Pitch easily.”

It was a relief when Frost cocky grin slowly came back. The boy just did not look right without a grin on his face. Putting the phone away, Frost grips his staff spinning it in his hands, “Yeah. This is gonna be fun, and I owe Pitch a good beating.”

Sandman gave a thumbs up smiling encouragingly, as Hummingbird nodded her own approval. For a few moments Bunny let himself hope that working with Frost won’t be a complete disaster and can‘t help but grin as well. This lasted until the alert buzzer went off. North’s grin slipped into a stern line as he hit a few keys on the tables built in interface to pull up the report. “The silent alarm has been triggered at the Expo center. I believe we can all guess who it is.”

“Let’s get goin’ then,” Bunny said standing, the others following. ‘Phil start lookin’ for places Pitch may have set up shop.”

“I’ll contact the police and tell them to keep wait outside. They can’t handle Pitch’s men.” Hummingbird stated, already moving to the door as she grabbed, Sandman close behind.

“Good idea. Everyone to the Sleigh.” North declared. “With luck we nip Pitch’s plan in bud.”

Bunny didn’t think it would be that easy as he and the others rushed back to the hanger, but maybe they would be lucky. Pitch typically wasn’t clumsy enough to set of any alarms, silent or otherwise so something was apparently on their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah, boring info dump chapter. Sorry bout that. next week I try to write action, and we get to meet the supervillian Pitch Black.


	4. Chapter 4

The trip to the expo center was just as tense as the one to the Lamadary, but for much different reasons and thankfully Frost stayed quiet this time around. The center was already surrounded by police cars a few news vans when they landed. North ignored the questions shouted by the reporters as they exited the Sleigh and he walked over to the officer in charge. Bunny hung back, double-checking his weapons and listening in to the conversation. Frost was hanging back as well already noting the stares from officers and reporters as well.

“So what are they saying?” Frost asked sticking close to Bunny as he watches the curious reporters.

“Not much we didn’t already know.” Bunny answered “Silent alarm went off about 15 minutes ago. Center isn’t due to open for a few hours so there were only a few guards inside. Heat sensors indicate there’s still people inside, most likely Pitch’s men as the guards are all accounted for.”

“No potential hostages for Pitch then.” Frost murmured, tapping his staff against the ground “Guess that’s good news. When do we go in?”

“Right now.” North interrupted, as Hummingbird and Sandy drew close.” Hummingbird and I will take the back entrance, Bunny, you and Frost take the front, and Sandy, you come from the skylight.”

Bunny groaned as Frost grinned, “Cool we’re partners Bunny.”

“No, I’m just keeping an eye to make sure you don’t steal anything while we’re in there,” Bunny growled back. “Now let’s move, if Pitch is paying attention at all he already knows we’re coming.” 

With a quick nod, North headed off with Hummingbird while Sandy flew to the roof. Bunny sighed, signaling to Frost to follow him as he headed toward the entrance. He didn’t even have to look to know Frost was flashing a grin at the crowd and smirking as he followed. He was looking forward to meeting up with Pitch, unleashing some copious violence, and ending the entire team-up with Jack Frost.

As they began working their way through the expo center Bunny found himself grateful that Frost was being quiet for once. Stealing a few glances Bunny watch as Frost moved, tense and alert without his usual bounce and cocksure grin. Apparently he actually took Pitch Black seriously. Maybe he wasn’t completely insane. 

They reached the main exhibition hall, Bunny frowned at the maze of booths and displays tensing as he smelled blood. “You know where that part is being displayed?”

“Yeah, it’s the highlight of the expo so it’s way at the back.” Frost said, peering into some of the booths before stopping. “I see someone by the wall.” Bounding off, staff at ready in case of attack.

“Frost wait!” Bunny reached out to stop the teen but just missing him. Following he saw Frost kneeling beside a slumped figure. He looked over at Bunny looking paler than normal, hands clenched tight on his staff. 

“I think we found who triggered the alarm.”

Bunny’s eyes flicked over the fallen black-clad figure, face thankfully hidden by a mask and yellow-tinted goggles. But there was no hiding the mess of the man’s throat, sliced to the bone, or the blood staining the wall and carpet.

“Looks like we did.” Bunny reached out to grasp Frost’s shoulder. “Come-on, North is going to want us to hit Pitch all at once to take him down.”

Frost nods, “Right let’s go.”

They headed off again, Bunny reluctantly allowed Frost take the lead, instincts wanting him to be first in the line of fire. His ears alerted him to trouble first however as he heard several voices. He quickly reached over to pull Frost behind him as he ducked behind a booth for cover, and grabbed his communicator to tell North he had found Pitch and they were in position.

“Will you hurry up.” Pitch hissed at the man working on the safe Bunny assumed held the nanotube conductor Frost talked about. “Thanks to that fool we can expect some unwelcome company soon.”

“Got it boss.” the man said triumphantly opening the safe’s door and pulling out a small box, handing it to Pitch.

“We have to stop him.” Frost whispered, half-rising from their spot.

Bunny grabbed Frost’s arm, “Wait till the others are in position.”

“You wait. I’m stopping Pitch and getting Carlotta back.” Frost hissed back, jerking his arm away. The boy stood stepped away as he fired an ice blast at the nearest of Pitch’s men. “PITCH! Give me Carlotta back!” 

“North you better get here soon, Frost is being stupid.” Bunny said into his comm, before stepping out and throwing a boomerang at one of thugs preparing to attack Frost. Then the room descended into the chaos of battle. Bunny lost count of the men he knocked down wondering where Pitch had been hiding all of them. Frost was still chasing after Pitch with his staff sending out blasts of ice at the dark man.

“Jack Frost? What are you doing here?”

“I told you Carlotta isn’t supposed to hurt people! Give her back!”

Bunny lost sight of the two as they moved between the booths and displays. Dodging a kick from a black clad man, Bunny grabbed him by the front of his shirt pulling him close for a punch when he caught a vaguely familiar scent.

“Haven’t I knocked you out already?” Bunny said as he glared at the man who just kind of shrugged at him. Bunny punched the man before dropping him. “Stay down this time. I am not in a good mood.”

The man listened and stayed still Bunny caught a flash of red, gold and green that marked the arrival of the others. “What kept you?”

“Small ambush. Easily handled. Now we take care of Pitch.” North chuckled casually as he backhanded a thug away. 

Bunny smirked as he turned toward where Frost was still yelling at Pitch. The four of them converged behind Frost, joining him in glaring at their shared enemy.

Pitch glared right back, eyes looking over each of them, settling on Frost. “You went and joined the Guardians, Frost. I thought you were better than that.”

“What did you expect me to do after you broke into my lair and stole Carlotta?” Frost replied, voice dripping with venom. 

“I expected you to be smart and leave the city. It would be a shame for some-one with your potential to be lost with this doomed city.” Pitch purred. “You really should come and join me Frost. We would have such fun together. And I do know how you like to have fun.”

“Yeah, that is never going to happen. Your idea of fun just doesn’t go with mine.”

Bunny had to bite back at chuckle at the sheer amount of scorn and disgust contained in Frost’s voice. He’d be lying if he tried to say the idea of Pitch and Frost teaming up didn’t terrify him, but it looked like it would be a cold day in hell before that happened. North wasn’t able to hold back his laughter as he placed a hand on Frost’s shoulder.

“You made a big mistake Pitch. Going against the Guardians and Jack Frost.” North declared. “Now surrender Pitch and end this easily.”

Pitch shot a sneer at North before he leveled he gaze back at Frost. “Indeed. I should have taken the inventor along with the invention. But for now I have another appointment to attend.”

Bunny felt his fur rise at that statement, throwing one of his boomerangs at Pitch as the man stepped into a shadow melting away. He heard Frost shout at the same time as he fired his own attack the wall was covered in ice. They were both a second too late, Pitch was gone. 

“NO!” Frost moved to where Pitch had been, kicking at the shadow. “Damnit! He was right here! We almost had him!”

Bunny watched the minor tantrum growling to himself for a moment, wishing he could indulge in similar behavior. They had been so close to capturing Pitch. Then the implication behind Pitch’s words hit him. Bunny stepped over grabbing Frost’s arm and pulling him away from the shadows. 

“Stay out of the dark Frost.” Bunny said “Pitch can move more than himself through shadows.”

Frost glared at Bunny, stepping away as he wrapped an arm defensively around his thin torso. “I know what Pitch is capable of. I don’t need you telling me that, or telling me what to do.”

“Enough!” Hummingbird interrupted them. “We don’t have time for this. Pitch is going after the one of the lenses and we have no way of knowing which one. Now settle down the two of you.”

“Hummingbird is right. Bird, you and Sandy fly to Gloss medical labs and guard the lens there. Bunny, Frost and I will take Sleigh to the university.” North said quickly taking charge. 

Bunny saw Hummingbird and Sandy nod before taking off. Frost nodded as well, throwing one last glare at the empty shadow. 

Exiting the expo center to the flashes of camera and questions of reporters was humiliating, knowing Pitch had gotten away. Bunny was thankful they didn’t have time to answer questions. North shouted to the policemen gather to go arrest the thugs they had left unconscious before the three of boarded the Sleigh and took off once again.

Bunny didn’t think it was possible, but the trip to the university was even more tense. Frost was fidgeting, constantly tapping his staff against the floor. North called ahead to campus security to make it easier for them to get into the lab. Considering Pitch’s words, Bunny wasn’t sure if he wanted the man to show at the school or not. He did not want that man near Frost right now. 

Bunny could see a few of the campus guards waiting for them as they landed. North went to speak with them, Bunny could hear them arguing to go with them into the lab. North shot that down in a hurry, before convincing them to let them in.

They reached the lab using the security card to enter. North gasped as he went in. “This cannot be.”

“What’s wrong North?” Bunny asked following with Frost right behind and immediately knew the answer. The lab had been ransacked. “Oh no.”

Frost darted around Bunny looking over the lab and confirming what they already knew. “The lens is gone? How did Pitch get here and steal it so fast?” He looked over at Bunny looking lost and confused and Bunny wished he had an answer.

Instead he asked a question of his own, “How long will it take for Pitch to make the changes to Carlotta?”

“A couple hours, depending on how good his techs are.” Frost gulped.

The lights went out.

Frost yelled, and Bunny could hear his staff clattering to the ground. Bunny reached out to grab Frost, or strike whoever was attacking. He felt his paws grasp the hem of Frost’s cape which fluttered into his hands with no resistance.

North finally pulled an electric lamp from his utility belt illuminating the room. Bunny looked at the blue hooded cape in his hand then to the floor where Jack’s staff and belt laid. Bunny felt his stomach twisting into knots. Pitch now had Carlotta, the parts and Jack Frost.

“Bloody HELL!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear lord this took forever to write. Hoping the next part doesn't take so long.


	5. Chapter 5

Bunny and North walked into the Lamadary’s Globe Room with heavy defeated steps, Hummingbird and Sandman were waiting, their expressions grim. Bunny sat down in his seat beside Hummingbird. He set Jack’s belongings onto the table, hands lingering for a moment on the staff and then the belt noting where Pitch had simply cut the belt off of Frost. He was grateful there weren’t any signs of blood. North sat at his place looking at the others, before sighing.

“The university was a trap. Pitch’s men had already stolen the lens long before we got there.” North looked over at Bunny, “Then Pitch ambushed us and took Jack.”

Bunny heard Hummingbird’s gasp and felt her tiny hand rest on his shoulder. “I’m sure Pitch won’t hurt him.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about ‘Bird” Bunny said shaking her hand off. “I’m worried about how much time we have left before Pitch turns Santoff Clausen into a giant ice cube. Frost figured it would take Pitch’s techs a few hours to finish modifications to Carlotta. We need to hit him hard and we need to hit him soon. Phil you have any luck locating where Pitch is hiding?”

Phil made an unhappy noise as he hit a few keys their table displays bring up dozens of building listings and leases. Bunny suppressed as groan as he saw the sheer number of them. “These are all the listing and locations that fit Frost’s description?” When Phil nodded, Bunny wanted to scream.

“We’ll never be able to search them all before Pitch sets off Carlotta!”

“We will narrow it down, check backgrounds. We’ll figure out where Pitch is hiding.” North declared, blue eyes already narrowed, scanning over the list.

“That’ll take hours as well.”

“Then what do you suggest?” the large man challenged. “ We give up? Jjust let Pitch freeze the city and take Frost who knows where?”

Bunny glared at North, his ears fell flat against his head as he remembered Frost’s cry when he was being grabbed. “No.”

“Then we get to work.”

Hummingbird piped up, “I’ll contact the mayor. We should get the word out on what’s happening and get people indoors and have them prepare for evacuation. Just, just in case.”

North nodded as he began pulling up financial reports of one company. “Good idea Hummingbird, but we will make sure it is not necessary.”

And with that they settled down to work. Bunny fought to concentrate as he pulled up one company report and history after another. Slowly determining real companies from fronts. So far they had found three mafia fronts for money laundering, but none with access to the power supply Frost told them Pitch would need. Bunny gritted his teeth as he pulled up another file, his claws starting to form scratches on his keyboard in his irritation. Distantly Bunny could hear Hummingbird arguing with the National Guard over evacuation plans and methods. 

“Planes and trucks won’t work in the ice we’re expecting Commander.” Hummingbird hissed at the uniformed man on the screen. “We need helicopters to get people out!”

Bunny’s fingers paused over his keyboard, “Hummingbird, what was that?”

Bird turned to him, and Bunny felt the others looking at him as well, “I was saying we needed helicopters. Planes won’t be able to land or take off with the ice, and the roads will be impossible. And so, helicopters.”

Biting back a curse, wishing he had been thinking clearly earlier Bunny typed two more conditions into computer’s search filters. “That’s it, that’s how we’re going to find Frost and Pitch.” Watching building being eliminated from their search he continued, “Frost said Santoff Clausen was just being used as an example. Pitch wants to force other cities to pay for protection from being turned into glaciers. Which means after he sets Charlotte off, and the work is done he’s going to have to leave.”

“And if he wants to be taking his men, Carlotta and Jack Frost with him he will need transport,” North said, catching on, “All together they would be too much for Pitch to take through the shadows.”

“So we just find out which of these buildings has a helipad and access to a transport helicopter and we’ll find Pitch, or at least we’ll have a lot fewer places to search through.” Sandman finished with a grin. “Not bad thinking there Bunny.”

“Congratulate me when Pitch is in jail and Ja- the city is safe.” Bunny stated as he watched the list dwindle down to one. Dunkel Industries, rented out the top floors of the Tall William building and recently purchased an AgustaWestland AW101. Bunny smirked. “Ok guys, time to do our job and take down Pitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry writing has been slow, kinda had some bad writer's block. Good news is I have a beta-reader now and made some edits to the previous chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Bunny sat in the Sleigh, leaning forward mentally willing North to go faster. Frost’s tool belt awkwardly tucked into his bandolier, as he clutched Frost’s preferred weapon. The Tall William building came into view and Bunny had to sneer. He had always hated that building. A tall dreary grey block, with a mess of steel spires and spikes, sitting in the middle of the roof like a demonic cake topper. They could see the helicopter Pitch had ready, and bright lamps casting long shadows over the rooftop. 

“Bunny, Hummingbird. Once we attack you two go and find Frost.” North ordered, as they came closer. “If Pitch has activated Carlotta we’ll need Frost to shut her down.”

“Got it.” Bunny said nodding his head, grateful for the task. He hadn’t been thinking clearly since Jack had been taken by Pitch. Logically he knew it was unlikely Pitch would hurt Jack. Pitch would need to focus on making the adjustments on Carlotta, and securing his escape. Things that would go much faster without the distraction of tormenting one teenager. He knew that, but it still didn’t keep his imagination from jumping to worst case scenarios with Jack beaten bloody, bruised, and still. 

Yeah, sending him to go rescue Jack instead of beating down Pitch was probably for the best. They were finally close enough to see figures moving around, Bunny looked for one in blue among all the black clad men. When he couldn’t find Jack in the crowd he felt a mix of relief and anxiety. Pitch didn’t have a hostage right at hand, but Bunny still didn’t know where Jack was or what state he was in. 

“Hummingbird, we’ll check the helicopter first. Pitch could have him stashed there.” Bunny said as North set the Sleigh to hover over the roof. “If he’s not there, we’ll hit the central tower.”

“Understood.” Hummingbird nodded, her talons flashing as she flexed her fingers allowing them out. Her tight grim smile promising pain to anyone in her way. 

The team exchange one last look before North opened the rear bay door and they jumped to begin their attack. Bunny threw out a few of his smoke eggs bombs to disorient Pitch’s goons as he landed. Hummingbird flew ahead taking out a few men as Bunny raced to the helicopter. Pausing at the door, Bunny stood to the side as he grasped the handle, nodding to Hummingbird as she took position on the other side. Alert for any guards inside Bunny threw open the door, when no-one attack Bunny cautiously poked his head inside. Biting back a curse when he saw and smelled that the copter was empty.

“Frost’s not here.” he told Bird. “Not even a trace of his scent.”

“To the tower then.” Hummingbird stated looking over the battle. Sandy was going toe to toe with Pitch, golden whips flashing. North, for once, wasn’t laughing as he fought. Alternating between his fists and electroshock batons as he swept through the men attacking him. Once assured their teammates were holding their own Hummingbird took off, her wings blurring into rainbows as flew. Bunny grinned as he followed. Hopefully they could take out a few more goons along the way.

Sure enough a half dozen masked men in black tried to block their path. Bunny threw one of his boomerangs tripping two of the men, before he tackled a third. Punching the man out felt better than it should have, but Bunny wasn’t in the mood to reflect or pull his punches. Blocking a kick from another attack Bunny caught the odd scent combination of vanilla, mint, and refrigerant. Grabbing the man’s leg, Bunny slammed him to the ground before pouncing and pinning the man down. 

Pressing his nose against the man’s shirt, Bunny took a few moments to breathe in the scent, separating it from his captive’s own smell. Glaring into the man’s eyes, Bunny growled at him, “Where’s Frost?”

“I-i don’t know.” The thug squeaked out, struggling to escape.

“Liar!” Bunny snarled, his voice low and guttural. Not caring how the man seemed to shrink beneath him, or that his claws were ready to tear into him. “You have his scent all over yer’ I’m only going to ask one more time. Where’s Pitch keepin’ Jack Frost?” 

“He’s on the top floor!” the thug screeched, “ T-there’s a security vault to the right of the elevators. Frost’s in there!”

Bunny’s lip curled in disgust as the acrid smell of urine hit his nose. “How do ye’ open the vault? There any guards?”

“T-three guards. One of them has the keycard for the vault.” the man whimpered, “d-don’t kill me.”

Bunny let go of the thug’s arms, reaching to the zip ties in his bandolier. Quickly binding the man, Bunny turned to Hummingbird who was looking at him with a shocked, but slightly approving expression. “Ya heard the man. Let’s go.”

Hummingbird nodded, and the two raced off to the central tower. Once inside Hummingbird looked over the lobby to the elevator and stairs.

“Hmm…. should we take the stairs?” She asked, “Using the elevators might give the guards warning.”

“We take the lift. Speed’s more important right now, and unless some-one calls up the guards might just think it’s re-enforcement’s comin.” Bunny reasoned before darting to the lift, stepping inside as the doors open, he hit the button for the top floor. He pulled out one of his smoke bombs. “Once we get to the vault, I’ll toss this out and we knock out the guards. Easy peasy.”

“Understood Easter.” Hummingbird said, “Two against three, such unfair odds for them.”

Bunny couldn’t help but grin back at her, teeth looking feral, before glancing up at the floor indicator noting they were almost to the top floor. Tensing as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Jumping out, Bunny threw his smoke bomb to the right, followed by one of his boomerangs. He heard rather than saw the boomerang strike and a man going down. Hummingbird blurred pass him with a shriek, diving into the smoke. Bunny took a deep breath and followed, trusting his ears to lead him to his target. His ears didn’t disappoint, leading him to a man coughing and flailing wildly in the smoke. Ducking to avoid a punch from the man, Bunny swept out a leg to trip him. Once the man was down a quick kick to the head ensured that he stayed down. 

A few seconds later the smoke cleared, leaving Bunny and Hummingbird standing over the downed men. 

“Yeah, that fight was a little one-sided,” Bunny chuckled, crouching down to search one of the men. “Now let’s see which one of these hoons have that keycard.”

It didn’t take them long to search through the three thugs’ pockets, and bind them with more zip ties. Taking the keycard from on of the men, Bunny stepped over to the vault door and banged on it a few times. “Frost! We’re gonna get you outta there.” Bunny frowned when he didn’t hear a response, either the vault was sound proof or Jack wasn’t able to respond. Swiping the card Bunny tapped his foot impatiently until the door dinged and began to slide open. He half hoped, half expected to see Jack on the other side smirking at him and asking what took so long. Instead as light filled the small room he saw Jack sitting in a corner, knees pulled tightly against his chest. His bright blue eyes glassy and unseeing as his breath came in small hitching pants. 

Bunny ignored Hummingbird hissing, “What did Pitch do!?” as he stepped forward to crouch in front the shivering teen. 

“Frost? Talk to me mate.” Bunny said first waving a paw in front of Jack’s face. Trying to keep calm as the boy didn’t even blink. “Come on, snap outta it Frost!”

Hummingbird frowned as she observed Jack,"Do you think he's claustrophobic?" 

Bunny shook his head in response: "Can't be, I've pulled him outta tighter spaces than this. The Sleigh’s not much bigger and he was fine riding in that too.” 

Bunny could smell blood mixing with Jack’s scent in the small room, raking his eyes over the huddled form to find the source. He couldn’t see much except bloodied knuckles on Jack’s hands. Reaching to pull one of the teen’s hands closer to see how bad it was, Bunny finally got a reaction. Jack let out a scream, kicking and punching as he tried to scramble over and past Bunny. Fearing he would hurt himself in his panic Bunny grabbed at Jack, managing to catch him by the wrist. Bunny yanked Jack close, and wrapped an around his slender torso, pinning his arms. Jack struggled against Bunny’s hold screaming as tears streamed down his face. Running a paw through Jack’s hair, Bunny tried to calm him. “Shhh. It’s ok Jack. You’re safe, you’re ok.”

Hummingbird watched the two, her expression shifting from concerned to determined and Bunny had a feeling that she was about to try and and slap Jack out of it

Raising a paw to ward Hummingbird off a moment, Bunny turned Jack to face him before mashing his mouth to Jack’s, their teeth clacking together. It was rough and awkward but he felt Jack’s breath hitch and slow. Watching Jack’s eyes as he held the kiss Bunny wished they had more time, or had another way. He could think of many other reasons and situations he’d prefer kissing Jack in. But Jack wasn’t fighting his hold anymore so he relaxed his grip and begin rubbing his paw in soothing circles on Jack’s back. Distantly he felt cool fingers grasping at his fur as Jack leaned into their kiss. He could hear Jack’s heartbeat slow as his panic eased, and reason returned to his eyes. Reluctantly Bunny pulled away and looked over jack again, “Ya ok now?” 

Jack nodded slowly, still looking a little dazed. “D- did you just kiss me?”

Bunny grinned, Jack’s eyes were still wide and puffy but finally focused and clear. The grin slipped away and he wiped off the last of Jack’s tears. “Not now Jack. I need ya to focus. Pitch is getting ready to set Carlotta off and freeze the city. Can ya shut her down?”

Jack nodded again, more confidently this time “Y-yeah. I just need my tools.”

Finally releasing Jack and stepping away, Bunny reached to the back of his holsters and pulled out Jack’s gear. “Got it all right here” Draping the damaged belt over Jack’s shoulders Bunny lead the recovered troublemaker out of the vault into the lobby before handing him his staff. “Now just need a fast way out.” 

Eyeing the large glass window, Bunny pulled out one of his egg bombs and threw it. As the glass shattered, he turned to the others pushing Jack over to Hummingbird. “Bird, fly Jack down to Carlotta. Jack, you do what you do best. Make a mess of people’s plans and shut down Carlotta.”

Jack opened his mouth to protest before Bunny cut him off, “I’ll be right behind ya, don’t ya worry.”

“I’ll keep him safe until you get there Bunny.” Hummingbird promised, easily lifting Jack in her arms. 

Bunny watched two fly off, before sighing and heading to the elevator. Kissing Jack was going to bring trouble, trouble he’d have to deal with later. For now they still needed to finish Pitch and he owed that man a few broken bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very annoying chapter to write. For those curious about what the Tall William building looks lie, Google Memorial Hermann Memorial City Hospital. That's the building I used as inspiration.


	7. Chapter 7

Returning to the lift Bunny headed back down to the main roof.  Double checking his remaining armaments, Bunny glared at the floor indicator, half convinced the lift was moving slower than before.  Finally the chime indicated he was back on the roof access floor.  Rushing from the lift to the outside, He surveyed the ongoing battle.  Tooth was hovering close to Carlotta, diving at anyone who came too close.  North wasn’t far off still battling Pitch’s seemingly endless horde of thugs.  The pair made an effective guard for Jack as he worked, snow white head bobbing around and disappearing behind his invention.  That left Sandy still going solo against Pitch.  The short golden man  seemed to be holding back, keeping Pitch too busy and distracted to go after Jack.

 

With an image Jack’s tear stained and panicked face still too fresh in his mind Bunny headed to join Sandy.

 

“Bunny, where’s Jack?”  Sandy asked as he approached, sparing a sidelong glance.

 

“Takin’ care of Carlotta.  Tooth and North have him covered.”  Bunny answered keeping an eye on Pitch. “  Need a hand with this joker?”

 

“Oh it’ll take for more than to two of you to stop me now.”  Pitch growled, readying his scythe.  “I will see your precious city turned into nothing but an icy tomb.”

 

“Yes Pitch we are all super terrified of you and your horrible, devious cliches.”  Sandy deadpanned, expression wavering between annoyed and indifferent.

 

Another time or battle Bunny would probably laughed or chuckled but at that moment he was too focused on watching Pitch, waiting for an opening.  Of all the times they had fought Pitch before, Bunny had never wanted to pound the shadow man as much as he did right then.   Before any of them could launch an attack a large beam of blue-white light erupted from Carlotta into the sky.

 

Pitch threw his head back and laughed as an ice cold wind rushed past them.  “So what will you do now Guardians?  Continue trying to capture me, or start frantically trying to save the poor pathetic citizens of this city.”  Pitch taunted as dark clouds began to form overhead.  “Oh don’t bother answering.  I know what you’ll do.  I believe I’ll collect Frost and be on my way”

 

“SHUT UP! ” Bunny roared, throwing his boomerangs.  “Ya sniveling ratbag.  Yer never touching Jack AGAIN!”   

 

Pitch turned to sneer at the enraged fighter as he dodged the attacks moving toward deeper shadows. “You won’t be able to stop me you miserable fleabag.  I will take Frost and I will”  The rest of his words were cut off as the returning boomerangs slammed into his side with a sickening crunch.   

 

Bunny glared at the the fallen man  as Sandy’s whips wrapped around their foe to restrain him.   “You take care of him.  I’ll grab Frost and we’ll start on the evacuation.”  Bunny turned from Pitch trying to quell his anger and panic then blinked as a snowflake fell onto his nose.  Looking up he saw nothing but fat snowflakes gently drifting down.  “He did it!  The crazy little larrikin did it!”

 

Bunny bounded past North and Tooth over to Carlotta, Jack was slumped on the ground leaning against his creation, one of the machine’s panels on the ground beside him.  Bunny crouched down in front of Jack who didn’t seem to notice the large fluffy snowflakes landing in his hair.  “Jack?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Jack mumbled, raising his head.  The young genius looked drained, with dark circles under his eyes and a pinched expression.

 

“Sorry? What for?” Bunny asked, looking Jack over for any new injuries.

 

“I said I could shut Carlotta down.  But I couldn’t. Not completely.  She had too much of a charge built up.” Jack explained “So all I could was convert her back to what I meant her for.”

 

“So she’s back to bein’ a snowmachine on steroids.  How much snow we gettin?”

 

“Hmm,” Jack closed his eyes a moment, concentrating as he ran some calculations in his head, “4-6 inches.”

 

“I think we can live with that.” Bunny said as he reached out to ruffle Jack’s hair.  “So buck up.  Ya did good Jack.”

 

A small and tired smile spread across Jack’s face, “Thanks, never thought I’d hear that from you.  Sooo, can I head home now? Cause all this,” waving a pale hand with bruised and bloodied knuckles toward the remains of the battle, “has not been fun.”

 

Bunny gently caught that hand, frowning at the bruises and swelling, “How’s about we swing by the Lamadary and have Phil take a look at you.  Think of it as a perk of workin with the Guardians.  Medical care from an actual trained medic and not some bot you have connected to Webmd.”

 

“I do not have a bot connected to Webmd.” Jack said sounding vaguely insulted, before sheepishly adding, “I have one connected to SCU’s medical library.”

 

Bunny shook his head, feeling exasperated, “Tell ya what, if you can make a fist without pain I’ll take ya home, otherwise we’re goin to the Lamadary and you’re gettin real medical treatment.”

 

Jack’s fingers slowly curled into a fist, but he wasn’t able to hide a wince, and even Bunny could see bones moving where they shouldn’t.

 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”  Bunny said, moving his grip to Jack’s upper arm as he stood, pulling the young man up with him.  “Come-on then.”

 

Jack leaned against him, “Aww you do care.”

 

Bunny rolled his eyes, but wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulder as he lead him over where they others were finishing up with Pitch and his men.  “Hey North!  Need to have Phil take a look at Jack.  Think you can hold things down here, while I give him a lift?”

 

North looked up from where he was tying up a trio of Pitch’s thugs.  He looked the two over with a smile.  “Da!  We clean up and turn Pitch over to the cops.  Just send the Sleigh back on auto-pilot after you get home.”  North pulled out a small remote, calling the Sleigh down from where it had been hovering.

 

“Right.  Oh, don’t forget the three guys on the top floor.” He called out, turning to take Jack to the Seigh.  

 

“We won’t.  Just get going already.”  Hummingbird said sounding exasperated even as she smiled fondly at the two.  Bunny wasn’t sure if she was annoyed at his delay, or the suggestion that she would forget something.

 

Smiling Bunny walked with Jack into the Sleigh.  Once Jack was settled into one of the seats, Bunny went to one of the onboard first aid kits and grabbed a cold pack.   Handing the pack the Jack, “Here, might be too little too late but maybe it’ll help with the swelling.”

 

“Thanks.” Jack said, carefully holding the pack, leaning back in the seat.   

 

Settling into the pilot’s seat Bunny closed the rear door, and took off.  Watching Jack out of the corner of his eye, Bunny tried to gauge his mental state.  It was so odd to see the genius sitting so quiet and calm.  He wasn’t fidgeting, examining the controls, or just being a general nuisance.  Bunny figured it could just be exhaustion, but doubted it was.  

 

“Jack,” He said hesitantly “what did Pitch do to ya?”

 

Jack’s eyes widen, looking strangely surprised at Bunny’s question.  Refocusing his eyes on his hands, he only mumbled, “Nothing.”

 

“Bullshit!” Bunny hissed, paws tightening their grips on the controls.  “I saw how panicked ye were, and your hands are a mess.  That doesn’t happen from “nothing.””

 

Pulling his knees up to his chest, Jack tried to curl deeper into the seat, one hand reaching to pull up his hood before remembering his cape was gone.  “Believe it or not, Pitch didn’t actually hurt me, not deliberately at least.”

 

“Jack, please, just tell me what happened.  I-i need to know how ye got hurt.”

 

Sighing, Jack toyed with the cold pack in his hands, barely peeking at Bunny.  “After Pitch pulled us through his shadows, which is a very nauseating way to travel,  he tossed me over to some thug.  Started monologuing about what an unstoppable team we’d be once I learned my place.  Blah blah blahbity blah blah.  I called him some names.  Then he told the thug holding me and a few others to shove me in that godawful vault until he called.”   

 

Jack paused shuddering as he took a few deep breaths.  Bunny watched, worry gnawing at him, wondering if he had asked too soon.  “Jack. . . “

 

Jack ignored him and continued.  “I started to panic after they threw me in and locked the door.  I remember screaming for a while.  And just pounding away at the door.  Then I just sorta checked out, until you came and kissed me.”

 

Bunny blinked, confused, “So you made that mess of your hands yourself?  What made you panic like that?”

 

“I was trapped.  I haven’t been trapped before.  Not really.  Not that I remember.   That hasn’t happened before and I couldn’t handle it.”  Jack looked both embarrassed and scared at this discovery of his limit.

 

Bunny thought back, even the few times they had managed to catch and arrest Jack, he never made it into a jail cell.  One of his minions or inventions always intercepted and broke him free.  Almost as if getting caught and escaping was just another part of the game to him.  For a moment he wondered how Jack would react to this change in the game.  Reaching over Bunny gave Jack’s shoulder a squeeze.  He wished he could promise Jack would never be trapped or locked away again, but couldn’t.  Jack was still wanted for his thefts and various acts of public mayhem.   

 

It was a relief when the  Lamadary came into view.  Bunny reach over the controls and turned on the communicator, waiting for Phil to answer.  “Hey Phil, the mission was a success and we stopped Pitch.  Jack got a few injuries.  I’m bringing him in for treatment, can you meet us in the Med Room?”

 

After getting a grumbling confirmation from Phil Bunny gave Jack a small smile.  “Don’t worry Phil will get you fixed up.”

 

“Phil’s your medic?  I thought he was your security chief.” Jack said, smiling back with a small glimmer of his usual mirth.

 

“Phil’s a man of many talents and skills.  You should try his souffle sometime.  It’s phenomenal!”

 

Jack chuckles, slowly uncurling into a more relaxed position.  “Hmm, think he’ll ever let me?  I don’t think he likes me very much.”

 

“Stop trying to break in then.” Bunny said as he guided the Sleigh into the landing bay “He hates when people mess with his security.”

 

“How do you know the security stuff works unless some-one tries to break in?” Jack countered smiling again, “I’m doing Phil a favor by finding all the weak points in his system.  If anything I should send him a bill for security consulting.”

 

Bunny chuckled, typing a few commands that would send the Sleigh back to the others after a few minutes, and   stood.  “Maybe you should tell him that.  See what he thinks?”   He motioned to the door.  “Come on then, off to the Med Room.”

 

“Hmmm, maybe wait until after my hands are fixed.” Jack said a little sheepishly as he stood to join Bunny.  “Kinda starting to hurt.”

 

Nodding Bunny took hold of Jack’s upper arm, pushing down the urge to wrap his arm around Jack’s shoulder or waist.  Walking toward the Med room, he could see Jack glancing at him shyly occasionally biting at his bottom lip.  Anxiety pooled in Bunny’s gut, it didn’t take much to figure out what Jack was thinking about and Bunny was not looking forward to that conversation.  For all the teasing and  flirting that had gone on in the year since Jack first started causing trouble, he had never tried to kiss Bunny.  It was going to change things but Bunny wasn’t sure how he wanted things to change yet.

 

Reaching the Med Room Bunny smiled to see Phil waiting for them as promised.  The yeti grumbled as he looked the pair over, but motioned for Jack toward one of the exam beds.  When Jack hesitated, Bunny gave him a small encouraging push. “Don’t worry, Phil won’t bite.”

 

“Not worried about him biting” Jack mumbled as he sat on the bed.

 

Phil rolled his eyes, stepping closer and taking one of Jack’s hands he pulled it close to examine it.  Feeling at the swelling, drawing a hiss of pain from Jack who tried to pull his hand away.   Phil let go of the injured appendage, speaking in his rough garbled manner that he needed x-rays to see how bad the damage was.  Stepping aside to grab one of their small portable x-ray scanners.

 

Trying not to chuckle at Jack’s confused face, Bunny translated, “Phil’s just gonna take some x-rays.  Find out exactly what ya did to yerself.”   

 

As Phil came back with the scanner and protection gear, he gestured to Bunny and gave him a very pointed command.

 

“And now he’s just given me my marchin’ orders to go fetch you some clean clothes to sleep in.  Looks like he’s decided you’re stayin’ the night at least”  Bunny said smiling.

 

Jack looked at Bunny with a look of fear, “Wait you can’t go!  I need you to translate Phil for me.”

 

Bunny reached over and patted Jack shoulder, “Don’t worry Phil’s good at making himself understood.  Just follow his instructions and you’ll be fine.”

 

Stepping away Bunny paused by Phil and whispered low enough that Jack wouldn’t hear. “I know this is gonna sound crazy, but don’t lock or shut the door on him.  It won’t turn out well.”

 

Phil gave him a puzzled look but shrugged and nodded his agreement.  Satisfied Bunny gave Jack a little wave before exiting the room.

 

Walking away Bunny breathed a sigh of relief.  Now that the battle was over and Jack was safe he could finally think.  A ball of anxiety settled once again in his stomach as headed to their supply room.  It had been maybe a little more than a year since Jack Frost first showed himself in Santoff Clausen.  He had certainly appeared with great flare.  First stealing all the polar bears, caribou, and other arctic animals from the zoo.  Then he turned all of them loose in the middle of Big Root Park, right after he had frozen the center of it into a giant skating rink.  Hadn’t that been a treat.  Him and the rest of the guardians acting as animal control while a white haired man skated around them laughing.  

 

It had taken some time, but Bunny finally got a chance to tackle that man, determined to find out what he wanted and force him to stop the craziness.  That was when he had first seen Jack, pinned beneath him and looking up not in fear but in awe and excitement.  Bunny still remembered his shock at the surprisingly young face, and startling blue eyes.  Then the man he had pinned spoke.

 

“Wow!  Your eyes are really really green.  Who are you?”

 

That hadn’t been quite the reaction he expected.  Typically when he confronted criminals there was much more screaming, or bravado.  Demands to know what sort of monster he was or jokes telling him to take off his costume and let them see the man underneath.  Compliments on his eyes!?  Immediately referring to him as a ‘who’ and not a ‘what.”  If the stranger hadn’t been responsible for endangering hundreds of people Bunny probably would have been far more pleased and flattered.  Instead he just felt irritated and growled,  “I’m Easter, one of the Guardians of this city.  Who are you?  And what is the meaning of this attack?”

 

Confused blue eyes blinked up at him.  “Attack? I’m just playing around is all.  Oh yeah I’m Jack Frost.  Nice to meet you.”

 

“Ya call this playing?  You must be one kinky gringo to think endangering people is ‘playing around.” Bunny said with a smirk.  Then a thought came _‘Wait? kinky?! Why did I just call him kinky?!’_

 

Jack laughed, loud and carefree as if he wasn’t pinned by a 6’1” tall rabbit.  The he grinned slyly up at Bunny, raising a hand to stroke the fur on Bunny’s side.  “Maaaybe.  You wanna find out?”

 

Infuriated and flustered,  Bunny gripped  the front of Jack’s suit, and hauled him up and tossed him over to Sandy.  “Sandman, keep a hold of this kid.  I’m gonna work on corralling more of the animals.”

 

Jack had escaped somehow, but that was how it all started.  In the time since then Jack had committed acts of senseless theft and public endangerment, although fortunately none as dangerous as that first spectacular stunt.  

 

Plus there was Jack’s strange fixation on him.  In all their encounters Jack had flirted and teased with him, and the several kidnappings  that Jack referred to as their dates.  Reaching the supply room, Bunny sighed.  He would be lying to himself and everyone else if he tried to claim that fascination was one sided.  Jack’s bright smile and laugh were intoxicating, add a quick wit and intelligence it all made for one enticing package.  Walking down the aisles trying to find something for Jack to wear, Bunny had to admit he’d been fighting his attraction for a long time.  He wouldn’t be able to deny it anymore.  He just needed to decide what he would do about it.  

 

Finding the shelves with spare clothing, Bunny paused.  He could do what he wanted and be together with Jack.  The idea was tempting, he had to admit that.  Until he remembered all the reasons he’d been fighting his attraction to Jack Frost in the first place.

 

The first was simple.  Jack was a wanted criminal and Bunny was dedicated to catching criminals.  They were on opposite sides of the law.  People may romanticise star-crossed lovers, but their stories often ended messily and both parties.  He could try to get Jack to reform, but Bunny would never be sure if Jack was truly changing for the better, or just acting for his benefit and affection.  And the idea of manipulating Jack that way gave him a sickening twist in his gut.

 

Finally grabbing a simple pair of sweat pants and tee shirt he would figured would fit Jack and began heading back to the Med Room.  “And he’s so young.” Bunny thought to himself.

 

_“He’s not that young.”_  a treacherous little voice whispered in the back of his mind, _“He’s old enough to know what he wants. Which oddly enough is you.  And you can’t tell the difference between a human at 16 and a human at 24.  You don’t know how young or old he is.”_

 

That made Bunny slow his steps.  Realizing just how little he knew about Jack.  A year of him chasing Jack and Jack chasing him and he knew nothing about the young man.  How many times had he asked Jack about himself, his past and Jack had danced around the questions.  Could he risk building a relationship with some-one like that, who hid everything about himself?  Maybe he could have, if there wasn’t the issue of the law between them.  Even if Bunny could coax Jack into trusting him, eventually he would have to arrest Jack.  Betray him and put him into a tiny room likely to drive him mad.  

 

Bunny hesitated outside the Med Room door he made a decision, “I can’t.  I can’t let whatever this is between us go any further.  I’m gonna tell him the kiss was a mistake.  That there isn’t anything between us, and there can’t ever be.”

 

Steeling his nerves, Bunny finally re-entered the Med Room.  “Hey found ya some spare clothes Jack.”  Bunny felt his mouth go dry as he saw Jack sitting shirtless on the exam bed, the top of his suit pooled around his waist.  Lithe muscles covered with pale skin marred with dark bruises.  Crossing the room in a few large steps, Bunny just barely resisted the urge to run his paw over Jack’s chest and examine how bad the bruising was.  “You said that Pitch and his men didn’t hurt you.”

 

Jack blinked up at him slightly confused before noticing Bunny staring at the bruising. “Oh this?  This is from earlier when Pitch broke in and stole Carlotta.” A sly grin spread across his face. “What?  Did you want to try and kiss my booboos all better?”

 

Sputtering, Bunny jerked back dropping the clothing on to the bed, “Oh rack off.  Where’s Phil at? I know there’s no way he left you by yourself”

 

Jack waved one of his hands, now bandaged and in a splint to the side of the room.  “I think he’s either getting some pain medications for me, or a set of handcuffs.  I couldn’t quite make it out.”

 

Bunny looked over Jack and his injuries again, noting how exhausted Jack looked.  The day had definitely taken a toll on him.  “So how bad is the damage?”

 

Jack looked over his hands, both half immobilized in splints, “Phil actually wrote it out for me.  Fractures in the third and fourth metacarpals of both the right and left hands.  Said I was lucky I that I don’t need surgery.  Typing and working on stuff is gonna be a pain for a while.”

 

“Hmm  maybe that’s for the best.  I think the city can do without your gadgets for a while.”  Bunny said, trying to avoid staring at Jack.  “You should probably get changed before Phil comes back.”

 

“Ok.  Uhmm can you help me with my boots?”  Jack asked holding out one of his legs  “They can be rather tricky to get off even with full use of my hands.”

 

Bunny nodded, “Alright.”  Crouching down, Bunny propped one of Jack’s feet on his knee, carefully working at the laces of Jack’s odd toeless and heelless boots.  An awkward silence filled the room.  Bunny could feel the weight of Jack’s gaze on him, as he tried to think of something to say.  Pulling the boots off, bunny set them beside the bed and stood.  “There ya go, think ya can get the rest yourself?”

 

Jack nodded, already pulling the tee shirt over his head.  Hopping off the bed, he peeled off the rest of his suit.  Bunny adverted his eyes feeling oddly shy at Jack’s lack of modesty, looking around for Phil, knowing he had to be close.  Waiting for Jack to finish dressing Bunny rubbed the back of his neck, “Ya done Jack? I think we need to talk.”

 

Climbing back on the bed, after pulling on the sweatpants Jack looked at Bunny smiling shyly.  “Yeah, I’m done and  I guess we do.”

 

Bunny gulped a moment, his mind scrabbling for words, while Jack just looked at him with a hopeful expectant expression.  “Jack, about that kiss.  It was,”

 

“BLufargble!”

 

Bunny turned, not sure if he wanted to hug or strangle Phil for the interruption.  The yeti walked up carrying a tray, with a glass of water, a small pill bottle, and paper dosage cup.  Setting the tray on the bedside table, Phil picked up and held the water and dosage cup holding two small pills out to Jack.

 

“Ok, even I can understand this.”  Jack laughed, accepting the items.  Quickly tossing back the pills and chasing them down with a gulp of water.  “Thanks Phil.”

 

Phil grumbled and glared at Bunny telling him not to keep Jack up, or aggravate his injuries.  Stating he had other duties and Jack was Bunny’s responsibility now, Phil turned to leave the room again.

 

“Chief of Security, Medic, Chef and now we can add ‘Moment Killer’ to the list of Phil’s titles.”  Jack chuckled once Phil exited the room.  Grinning happily, “Now what were you saying about that kiss?”

 

“It was a mistake.”  Bunny blurted out.  Trying to ignore the ache in his chest as Jack’s face fell.  Shock and pain spreading across his features.  “It was a mistake, and it can’t happen again.”  

 

“W-what?!” Jack finally gasped out, his voice cracking  “Bunny, why would you say that?”  

 

“Because it’s the truth Jack.”  Bunny replied hating himself.  “Whatever we got going on, this flirting and teasing.  It has to stop.  It has to stop now.”

 

“But why?  I don’t understand.  You and I had fun with the teasing and flirting. I, I thought you did at least.  Did you?”  Jack said, sounding lost and confused, “Or is it because I’m human, and you’re not?  You’re not really attracted to me?  What?”

 

“Yeah Jack, I did have fun, it was a lot of fun.   And honestly a body would have to be dead not to find ya attractive, but attraction’s not enough.”  Bunny sighed, starting to wish he had waited until morning for this conversation “I need trust.  I’ve asked, but you’ve never told me ‘bout yourself, your past.  Where ya from?  What your parent’s were like? Not anything real.  Ye don’t trust me, and so I can’t trust you.  Trying to build anything out of that is just doomed, and we’ll just end up hurting each other.”

 

Turning away so he didn’t have to look at tear filled eyes anymore, “I’m sorry.  Now try to get some rest.  It’s been a long day for ya.”

 

He started to walk away when a soft voice stopped him.

 

"Jackson.  Jackson Overland.”  Jack’s voice was soft, almost too soft to be heard outside of Bunny’s keen hearing. “That was my name before I was made into Jack Frost.  I-i think.  It's hard to think about.  It hurts.  I know a name’s not much but it’s all I have."

 

Bunny blinked turning to look at Jack again, gaping at Jack for a moment, _“Made into. . .? What does that even mean?”_  Then he noticed the expression on Jack’s face.  A look of of desperation, longing and hope.   _“Worry about the what later.  Think about the why and what that means”_   Stepping back to the medical bed, Bunny gently took one of Jack’s bandaged hands.  “You don’t remember ya past?”

 

Jack nodded struggling to hold back his tears, “Every time you’ve asked me about myself I’ve wanted to give you answers.  But I just don’t have them, and it was just easier dance around the questions and joke.  I’m sorry Bunny, but I do trust you.  I do!”

 

The ball of anxiety in Bunny’s gut turned into a ball of guilt.  “It’s ok Jack, it’s ok.  Ya told me now, and thank you.  For trusting me.”  Rubbing gentle circles on the back of Jack’s hand, Bunny made a new decision, “Ya really want to make a go of this? of us?”   

 

Chilled fingers gripped at his paw, “Well yeah.  It’s not like I’ve kept my interest a secret.  And you’ve admitted to liking me.  So even if it’s all doomed like you say, I don’t see why we shouldn’t try.  Since when was something being hard a reason not to do it? At least for something you really want.”  Jack said keeping his eyes focused on their hands, shifting nervously, like he was afraid to look at Bunny.

 

Bunny’s stared at Jack a moment wondering just how he had attracted this crazy, intelligent, fascinating being “Alright.  You’re right, there’s no reason for us not to try being together.”  Grinning as Jack’s head jerked up to stare at him, hope and disbelief warring in his eyes.  Taking a paw Bunny cradled the back of Jack’s head leaning in close.  “Will ask for a little favor though.”

 

Jack let go of Bunny’s paw, preferring to wrap his arms around Bunny’s neck.  “What is it?”

 

“No more knocking me out and kidnapping me for dates.” Bunny said, grinning as he nuzzled Jack’s hair.  “I prefer being awake for those, and having some say in what we do.”

 

Jack’s laughter filled the Med Room, “I can promise that..  No more kidnappings.  You’re way more fun when you’re awake.”

 

Chuckling, Bunny pulled back, unwrapped Jack’s arms from his neck before pushing back against the pillows.  “Now get some sleep.  I know you’re exhausted, and if I don’t let you rest Phil’s gonna kick my ass.”

 

“Hmm can I get a good night kiss at least?”  Jack asked, with a small sly grin

 

Bunny smiled and pressed a kiss to Jack’s forehead, “That’s all for now.  We’ll wait till you’re in better shape to enjoy it.”

 

Jack snuggled into the pillows, eyes already drooping, “You’re such a horrible tease.”

 

“Like you’re any better?” Bunny said stroking Jack’s hair before pulling the blankets up and tucking him in.  It wasn’t long before the exhaustion pulled Jack to sleep, breathe slowing to soft snore.  Patting Jack’s head one last time, Bunny turned to leave.  Like Phil he had things to take care of.  When he reached the door he heard an odd trilling meow.  Looking down he saw Snowflake, their mini-sabertooth mascot,  looking pitifully into the room at Jack.  Sighing Bunny waved an arm in invitation.  “Well go on ya little beast.”

 

Trilling happily Snowflake raced past him to the bed, jumping up and curling up next to Jack.  Bunny found himself wishing for a camera.  The two made an adorable picture.  Turning off the light, Bunny left the two to sleep.

 

The next morning as he stepped into an ice-slicked hallway that made Bunny smile at his mistake.  He had left Jack Frost alone and unrestrained, granted the mischief maker had been asleep at the time, but he should have known better.  He carefully made his way to the group’s kitchen and dining area.  He could hear Phil yelling from down the hall, and as he entered he saw the room had been iced as well.  Hummingbird sat with Sandman at the table, she with a glass of juice and he with a mug of coffee, both of them shaking with suppressed laughter.  Captain North stood looking sadly at the contents of their large freezer.

 

“Mornin’  Any sign of Jack, other than the obvious?”  Bunny asked the others but already suspecting the answer.

 

“He has left.” North answered, sighing heavily.

 

Bunny raised an eyebrow at North’s lack of cheer, “What’s wrong mate?  You know he’ll show himself again”

 

“He took the ice cream.  All of it.  He left a note.”

 

Bunny’s eyes widen for a moment before he started chuckling.  “He took all the ice cream!?”

 

Phil marched over to Bunny, still yelling and waving a piece of paper in Bunny’s face. Bunny took the paper from the irate yeti,

 

   _For security consulting services rendered payment ten gallons of Eggnog with Rum Caramel Swirls ice cream._

_Jack Frost_

 

Bunny read the paper a few more times just to be sure he was reading it correctly and started to chuckle.  Sandy and Hummingbird soon joined in.

 

North turned to them and glared at the three of them for a moment before starting to chuckle himself.  “Hmm I will let it slide this time.  For all the help he gave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Frost in the City. However thanks to discussions with other authors it's not the end of the Superhero AU. I currently have ideas for two sequels and 2 side stories and various drabbles/ficlets.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Jack Frost, Super...hero?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097997) by [Era_Penn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/Era_Penn)




End file.
